The present invention relates a motor integrated with a control unit and a motor for an electric power steering.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-204654 discloses an electric power steering having a motor. The electric power steering has a control unit attached to a side surface of a motor body. A drive control circuit in the control unit is electrically connected to the motor body. The motor body is a brushless motor having a resolver for detecting the rotational position of a rotor. The drive control circuit generates three phase drive current corresponding to the rotational position of the rotor based on a signal provided by the resolver. The drive current is supplied to drive coils of the corresponding phase, thus controlling rotation of the motor body.
In this motor, the resolver in the motor body and the drive control circuit in the control unit are connected to each other through a plurality of flexible lead wires. The lead wires are aligned in the axial direction of the motor body and extended out from the motor body to the control unit. This configuration increases the axial dimension of the portion of the motor body from which the lead wire is extended out, thus enlarging the motor as a whole. Additionally, it is complicated to connect each one of the lead wires, which are extended out from the motor body, to the control unit.